


Top Drawer Tidbits

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-14
Updated: 2002-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I can see why women turn to these in the absence of the actual thing." He says holding the book up. "Those women have got nothing on you or I." She grins a toothpaste smile.





	Top Drawer Tidbits

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Top drawer tidbits**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** Ownership.......I WISH !

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Series:** Fourth in the Inanimate objects series. Previously..."The Sheets Say...", "Behind the door" and "Carpet burn". Each stands on it's own however.

**Rating:** MATURE

**Summary:** "I can see why women turn to these in the absence of the actual thing." He says holding the book up. "Those women have got nothing on you or I." She grins a toothpaste smile.

**Author's Note:** This story is a response to a challenge Becky sent out back in August To read the challenge go to message http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CJ_Leo/message/234

draw·er (drôr): (also drôr) A boxlike compartment in furniture that can be pulled out and pushed in.

"Oh Jesus I forgot my passport Leo." She's been running around like 10 chickens with their heads chopped off for the past days preparing for this trip.

"Where is it, I'll get it."

"My top drawer."

I can feel his heavy footsteps as he comes into the room and...

*Crap* I'm now hanging by my safety catches which are designed to stop me tumbling to the ground and spilling my contents liberally.

I'm hanging out here like some mountain climber holding on by one hand.

I'm a little bit miffed because I always thought I was CJ's top drawer, you know secret girls business, instead he's rifling through my contents with his big old wrinkly hands.

"It's not here." Well I could have told him that.

"Well look like a woman would." Her voice floats back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he mumbles.

Giving up he sighs pulling me totally free of the bedside table, suddenly I'm in new surroundings, the living room.

"CJ you should keep your passport somewhere safer than your junk drawer."

I think you have me confused with the top draw in the kitchen.

"CJ the expiry date on this condom was 5 years ago." He calls and I snicker because that's how long it's been since I've been used for *that* purpose. The condom packet is barely foil that's how old it is and I'm surprised there hasn't been a certain pleasure piece set up residency in my space.

"Yeah well before you..." she peeks her head around the doorway. "Let's just say you broke the drought."

"Who's this?" he holds up a fading photograph.

"My sister and I at our school dance." She knows each item of the draw intimately.

He pulls out the patterned box of tampons. "What's in this box?" he asks flipping open the lid. "Never mind." He puts them back hastily.

The white piece of paper is next, he opens it and studies it.

"CJ." He says in almost disgust. "This is a parking fine, a parking fine from California."

"I'm not paying it Leo."

"This could be a scandal." He waves it in front of her.

"The only scandal is someone was in my assigned spot at Triton-Day and I could only get a park across the road."

"Women." He mumbles again.

"I heard that." She calls from the next room.

He pulls out the lacy bra and g-string set next, rubbing the delicate material between his fingers. He shoves them in one of his travel bags.

How I would laugh if he had to open his bags for inspection at the airport.

Her birth control pills are next.

"Hey." He calls out to her. "You'll need these." He tosses them to her.

"Are you having fun going through my top drawer?"

"I've learnt so much about you already."

There's a bottle of the familiar scented perfume and a book that looks suspiciously like a Mills and Boon.

"I feel the firm tip of his cock probing me, then sliding easily inside, filling and fulfilling me as my heart has always known he would do. I wept for joy. It was for this I had been made a woman." He reads out loud to himself.

"Well I'm sold." He says to himself.

"Sold on what?" she comes into the room brushing her teeth.

"I can see why women turn to these in the absence of the actual thing." He says holding the book up.

"Those women have got nothing on your or I." She grins a toothpaste smile.

I'm wondering how long it's going to be before he stops picking through me like fruit at a green grocer.

~*~

"Where did you get this?" he holds up the most precious object that resides in me. A silver photo frame which holds a photo of them asleep together one Air Force 1.

"Donna took it, she said we looked so peaceful and perfect, she gave it to me when we got home the next day. I think she wished there was one of her and Josh around like that."

CJ sits next to him, taking the photo from his hand and studying it.

"I should put it on display somewhere, it's just..."

"If someone comes around." He finishes. " I have..." he opens his wallet to reveal a picture of them together taken on the weekend they took off separately, but together.

"We'd better get going." She sighs.

He picks me up gently from his lap and rolls me firmly back into the frame on my rollers.

I watch his eyes linger on the frame for a second before pushing me shut and walking out of the room.

Only to come back moments later.

He pulls out the silver frame and puts it up top on display.

He replaces it with the photo from his wallet. On the back he has written.

"Love you, love Leo."

He makes sure the message is face up and closes me into darkness again.


End file.
